Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Circuit Switched Fall Back (CSFB) is a technology whereby voice services are delivered to 4G packet based devices through the use of a circuit-switched (e.g., GSM) technology. When a 4G device is used to make or receive a voice call, the device “falls back” to a 3G or 2G network to complete the call.
Overview
In an embodiment, a method of operating a communication system includes communicating with wireless devices using a first type of wireless service. These wireless devices include a first wireless device. A command is sent to the first wireless device that results in the first wireless device scanning for a second type of wireless service. An indicator is received from the first wireless device. This indicator communicates that a first threshold criteria associated with the first wireless device not being within a coverage area for the second type of wireless service is met. Based on a number of the wireless devices also meeting the first threshold criteria, the first wireless device is configured with a second threshold criteria that changes a coverage area for the first type of wireless service.
In an embodiment, a communication system includes a first access node configured to communicate with wireless devices using a first type of wireless service. These wireless devices include a first wireless device. The communication system also includes a second access node configured to communicate with the wireless devices using a second type of wireless service. The first access node is also configured to receive indicators from wireless devices that communicate whether a first threshold criteria associated with the second access node being able to serve a respective one of the wireless devices is met. The first access node is also configured to, based on a count of the wireless devices not having the first threshold criteria met, configure the wireless devices with a second threshold criteria that adjusts a coverage area where a third threshold criteria associated with the first access node being able to serve the respective wireless devices is met.
In an embodiment, method of operating a communication system includes communicating with wireless devices using a first access node co-located with a second access node. The first access node communicates using a first type of wireless service. From each of a first subset of the wireless devices, a corresponding indicator of a scan result is received. Each scan result indicates whether a respective one of the first subset of the plurality of wireless devices meets a first threshold criteria for being served by the second access node using a second type of wireless service. A time series of a count of a second subset of the wireless devices that do not meet the first threshold criteria for being served by the second access node using the second type of wireless service is determined. From the time series, an indicator of a moving average of the time series is determined. Based on the moving average, the plurality of wireless devices are configured with an indicator of a second threshold criteria that determines whether a respective one of the wireless devices meets a second threshold criteria for being served by the first access node using the first type of wireless service.